Koyomimonogatari (mobile application)
Koyomimonogatari (暦物語) was a mobile application developed for the anime adaptation of Koyomimonogatari. It was released on December 16, 2015 for the iOS and Android mobile operating systems and included a calendar, exclusive downloadable content, and episodes of the anime adaptation in original net animation format. The calendar was updated frequently, officially ending on December 31, 2016. The app is no longer available. The actual adaptation aired from January 9th, 2016, to March 26th with a total of twelve episodes. It is the 9th anime adaptation by studio Shaft. Episode run times varied, but each is about 14 minutes, about half the length of a normal episode. Features The mobile app primarily consists of a daily calendar that shows a different quote from a character from the Monogatari series each day. The app also includes a monthly calendar that marks each day the user opens the application. On certain days, successfully visiting the app rewards the user with downloadable content like exclusive official art. The Koyomimonogatari app also released episodes of the anime adaptation of Koyomimonogatari through streaming. List of Daily Quotes Miscellaneous Used only in testing; not accessible in official release. * Tsubasa Hanekawa: "I don't know anything, I know what I know." (何でもは知らないわ、知ってる事だけ) * Suruga Kanbaru: "As expected, Araragi-senpai sure has his impeccable insight. I'm amazed. One look and you've seen through everything, and I'm shocked beyond words." (阿良々木先輩はやはりかりしてない程の慧眼だな。恐れ入った。一見してこれの正体を見抜いてしまうのは、驚きの一言に尽きる) Before December 31 * Monthly illustration: Yozuru Kagenui * Ougi Oshino: No no no, Senpai. The calendar will start on January 1, you know. (いやだなぁ先輩。日めくりカレンダーは1月1日からのスタートですよ。) January Monthly illustration: Yotsugi Ononoki # Deishuu Kaiki: "To begin with, why aren't you spending New Year's Day together like couples do, heedlessly throwing away money like trash in the process?" (そもそも彼氏彼女というのは、元旦に一緒に初詣をするものではないのか。お金をゴミのように手荒く放り投げながら) —from Second Season Episode 22: Hitagi End, Part 2 # Nadeko Sengoku: "10,000 yen~ 10,000 yen~" —from Second Season Episode 22: Hitagi End, Part 2 # Tsubasa Hanekawa: "I don't know anything, I know what I know." (何でもは知らないわ、知ってる事だけ) # Mayoi Hachikuji: "If you fall for me, you'll only get cold burned." (わたしに惚れると、低温火傷しますよ) # Suruga Kanbaru: "So, to be specific, it's the kind of lewd where the word 'peperoncino' has been mistaken as a dirty word for a long time." (そう、具体的には、ぺペロンチーノをいやらしい言葉だと長年勘違いしていたくらいエロエロだ) # Tsukihi Araragi: "Hofunyan!?" # Deishuu Kaiki: "If you want to know the truth, then you must know about lies." (真実を知りたければまず嘘を知れ) # Shinobu Oshino: "Vampire punch!" # Hitagi Senjougahara: "Those are my feelings, my thoughts, and my memories, so... I will shoulder them. " (それは私の気持ちで私の想いで、私の記憶ですから。私が背負います。先くしちゃいけないものでした) # Koyomi Araragi: "" (お前の貴重な笑顔をそんなことで消費するな！平均一日五回しか笑わない無表情さんなんだから！) # Nadeko Sengoku: "Koyomi-oniichan is already an adult, so he won't get lewd thoughts by looking at Nadeko's naked body, right?" (暦お兄ちゃんもう大人だから、撫子の裸を見て、いやらしい気持ちになったりは、しないんだよね？) # Mayoi Hachikuji: "Hmm? Love? Ahh, yes yes, I know that. That's what I bought in the convenience store the other day." (はい？愛？ああはいはい、知っています。それ、こないだコンビニで売ってました) # Koyomi Araragi: "" (義理の妹なんざ――萌えるだけだろうがあ！) # # Shinobu Oshino: "" (どんな重かろうと、それはきみが背負わなくてはならないものだ。他人任せにしちゃあ、いけないね) # Karen Araragi: "To lose in a match, to lose in a challenge, as long as it isn't losing to oneself, is not defeat. That is my way." (試合に負けて、勝負にも負けて―それでも、自分に負けなきゃ、負けじゃねー。それがあたしの武道なんだよ) # Izuko Gaen: "I'm Izuko Gaen. The elder sister who knows everything!" (私は臥煙伊豆湖。なんでも知ってるあねーさんだ) # Shinobu Oshino: "Humans can become happy no matter how cruel things unfold, and can perhaps find unhappiness in the most satisfying moments." (人間なんて、どんな過酷な状況も幸せになれるし、どんな満たされた状況でも不幸になれるのかもしれんのう) # Nadeko Sengoku: "...Look at me, Koyomi-oniichan..." (……私を見て、暦お兄ちゃん……) # Hitagi Senjougahara: "" (いっておくけれど――私は相手が吸血鬼だからといって怯むほど臆病じゃないし、相手が恋人だからといって怯むほど優しくもないわよ) February Monthly illustration: Yozuru Kagenui Completion bonus illustration: Hitagi Senjougahara Plot Koyomimonogatari is a collection of 12 short stories that take place throughout the series timeline from the beginning of Koyomi Araragi's third year as a highschooler to the day of his college exams. Most of the stories aren't relevant to the main plot besides the last two episodes which provide context to the second half of Owarimonogatari. Most of the stories are told with a common mystery formula, in which a curiosity is risen, characters talk about it, and then the explanation is told through the "epilogue" or "punchline" near the end of the episode. List of Koyomimonogatari Episodes Music No new background music was made for the anime adaptation. Instead, music from the Bakemonogatari soundtrack was reused. Openings from the series were also reused, with titular characters having their opening played in the episode they were featured in. The only original music in the adaptation is the ending theme titled whiz by TrySail. Gallery Ss (2016-01-11 at 02.14.51).jpg koyomimonogatari 2.jpg koyomimonogatari 3.jpg Koyomimonogatari - 04.jpg fRap4rW.png Koyomimonogatari - 06.jpg koyomimonogatari 7.jpg koyomimonogatari 8.jpg 2w1dldw.png koyomimonogatari ononoki.jpg koyomimonogatari kagenui.jpg koyomimonogatari 12.jpg koyomimonogatari art.png|Promotional art for the blu-ray release. koyobluray.jpg|North American Release. Bonus Items KoyoJanuary.jpg KoyoFebruary.jpg KoyoMarch.jpg KoyoApril.jpg KoyoMay.jpg KoyoJune.jpg KoyoJuly.jpg KoyoAugust.jpg KoyoSeptember.jpg KoyoOctober.jpg KoyoNovember.jpg KoyoDecember.jpg KoyoDecember2015.jpg KoyomimonogatariLaunch.png IMG_2831.JPG External Links * North American Website * Official website (in Japanese) Navigation es:Koyomimonogatari (anime) it:Koyomimonogatari (ONA) Category:Anime Series Category:Games & Applications